Alexander Dennis Enviro400
, or | width = | height = | floortype = Low floor | doors = Single or dual door | weight = 18 tonnes | chassis = Alexander Dennis Enviro400 Volvo B7TL 2-axle Volvo B9TL Scania N230UD | engine = Cummins ISCe/ISBe/ISLe (Enviro400) MAN D0836 (Enviro400) Volvo D7C (Volvo B7TL) Volvo D9B (2-axle Volvo B9TL) Scania DC9 (Scania N230UD) | powerout = | transmission = Voith/ZF | options = Various customer options }} The Alexander Dennis Enviro400 is a 2-axle double-decker bus built by Alexander Dennis from late 2005. It is designed as the replacement of the Alexander ALX400 and the Plaxton President body. The Enviro400 was designed by TransBus International until its collapse and reformation as Alexander Dennis. The Enviro400, like the other products in the Enviro range, is a complete bus, but the body is also available on the Volvo B7TL/B9TL and Scania N230UD chassis for sale in the UK market. The Enviro400 chassis can also be built with body by other manufacturers. Internal layout The Enviro400 features an innovative seating layout that maximizes use of seating space on the lower deck by placing 2 forward-facing moulded seats onto the front nearside wheelarch box with a small luggage shelf on the rear-half, and also a single forward-facing moulded seat on the front off-side wheelarch hub between the driver's partition and the staircase. Powertrain The engine is a six-cylinder Cummins EEV driving through a Voith or ZF automatic transmission. An electric hybrid version is available. United Kingdom London operator Metroline was the first company to order the Enviro400, with the first of 28 entering service in January 2006. One dual door demonstrator, named "Spirit of London", was delivered to Stagecoach London to replace the Dennis Trident destroyed during 7 July 2005 London bombingshttp://www.london.gov.uk/view_press_release.jsp?releaseid=5785 and a single door demonstrator was delivered to the then Travel West Midlands (now National Express West Midlands) for evaluation. Both prototypes were exhibited at "Coach & Bus Live 2005" in the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham, UK and then entered service in January 2006. Metroline, National Express West Midlands and the Stagecoach Group were large customers of the Dennis Trident. The Enviro400 had sold well in London with a number of operators, such as Travel London (now known as Abellio London) and London General (which received the first Euro IV-engined Enviro400 in May 2006), operating these buses. It is also popular with Stagecoach, who placed its first order of 130 low-height models in February 2006, later followed by another 389 buses with Euro IV/V engine. Arriva also received Enviro400s for their UK operations, Arriva Merseyside relaunched their Wirral - Liverpool 'Cross River' services with a batch of 23 in January 2009, and a further batch of 12 were introduced to Arriva Merseyside's cross-Liverpool service 60 linking Bootle with Aigburth in September 2009. On 13 October 2006, Solent Blue Line received a Volvo B7TL/Enviro400 meeting the Euro III emission standard, with the interior in Wilts & Dorset livery. This remains a one-off as all subsequent Enviro400s on Volvo chassis were built on the B9TL chassis. An Arriva demonstrator was shown at Euro Bus Expo in 2006 to the latter standard. In the UK, East Yorkshire Motor Services took delivery of 5 Enviro400-bodied Volvo B9TL in December 2007, which entered service in January 2008. London General also received 3 Enviro400-bodied Volvo B9TLs in October 2008, which are being evaluated against integral Enviro400s and Wright Eclipse Gemini-bodied Volvo B7TL/B9TLs that are extensively featured in Go-Ahead's London Central/General fleets. Stagecoach announced on 28 February 2007 that it had ordered 25 Enviro400s with Scania N230UD chassis, which were subsequently delivered in early 2008. These were followed by another 56 for delivery in 2009, 100 for 2009/10, 100 for 2010/11 and another 91 for 2011/12. 57 are planned for delivery in 2012/13. Oxford Bus Company and Wilts & Dorset also received some examples. There is also a hybrid version af the Enviro 400 that has been bought by a number of operators including East Yorkshire Motor Services, Reading Buses, Lothian and First Glasgow. In 2008, one Enviro400 was built for the 2008 Summer Olympics and 2008 Paralympic Games as a Handover Bus. In 2012, Go-Ahead's Southern Vectis business submitted an order for 20 Enviro400 double-deckers for School Contracts on the Isle of Wight. These were delivered during late-December 2012 and early-January 2013 and entered service on a wide variety of school services on the island from 7 January 2013. Ireland Irish state run operator Dublin Bus was the first bus operator to order the Volvo B9TL-based Enviro400, it ordered 50 with the first of these entered service on 14 August 2007, later followed by another 50. Gallery File:Bluestar 858.JPG|The unique Volvo B7TL/Enviro400 owned by Bluestar. File:BrookesBus.JPG|An Enviro400 with Scania chassis in Oxford File:NXWM 4822.JPG|A offside view of the Enviro400-bodied Trident 2 owned by National Express West Midlands File:Stagecoach in Newcastle bus 19208 Alexander Dennis Trident 2 Enviro 400 NK57 DWP in Wallsend Newcastle upon Tyne 9 May 2009.jpg|A Stagecoach Newcastle Enviro400. File:Stagecoach in Huntingdonshire bus 15464 (AE09 GYO) 2009 Scania N230UD Alexander Dennis Enviro400 body, biobus livery, Cambridgeshire busway route B, 7 August 2011.jpg|Scania N230UD/Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on the Cambridgeshire Guided Busway, August 2011. These buses have guide wheels to allow them to use the guideway, and are fitted with leather seats and wi-fi. File:East London 18500.JPG|The front of "Spirit of London", now owned by Stagecoach London, as 18500. The name is on the side by the doors. File:Manchester hybrid.jpg|A Stagecoach Manchester Enviro400H hybrid bus. File:X50.jpg|A Stagecoach Manchester E400 with route branding for service X50 to the Trafford Centre. File:EYMS E400H.jpg|A new E400H with East Yorkshire. File:Citybus 7033 7049 7030.jpg|Three Enviro400 owned by Citybus. See also * List of buses Competitors (chassis/complete bus): * Scania N94UD/N230UD/N270UD * Scania OmniCity * VDL DB250 * Volvo B7TL/B9TL Competitors (bodywork): * East Lancs/Darwen/Optare Olympus * Wright Eclipse Gemini References External links * Product description of Enviro400 in Alexander Dennis official website * Product description of Enviro400H in Alexander Dennis official website Enviro400 Category:Double-decker buses Category:Hybrid electric buses Category:Buses Enviro400 Enviro400